I'm okay
by LilyFox11
Summary: Following two best friends from playful kits, to lovesick apprentices, to resentful warriors. Rated T because murder cats.
1. First meeting

**This is the revised story of some very early oc****s of mine, so please don't be rude.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robinkit was awoken by frantic pawsteps and hushed voices. She lifted her small brown head to see what was going on, but her newly opened eyes were still fuzzy and unfocused, and she could just make out a grayish shape bent over a whiteish one, with two smaller shapes, one brownish and one golden huddled beside them. She felt the soft touch of her mother's muzzle gently nudge her back to the warm, milk scented belly of the queen, and she obeyed the touch and let Mama ease her back to sleep.

* * *

_Blind_. That's what they'd told Cedarkit's mother. She guessed, in a way, that was true. All she could see when she opened her eyes was a blurred haze of smeared color. But she wasn't truly blind. Cedarkit could see her brother's golden pelt. She could make out her mother's brown patches, and she knew her own fur was the same shade. It was all colors though. The real shape and definition was a mystery to her, so in that way, she guessed she was blind.

Her brother Sunkit had gone off to try and play with the two older tom kits, Windkit and Rockkit, as he always did, and Cedarkit had made herself comfortable in her nest, for another day spent thinking to herself as always.

But today was different, as she realized the big she-cat from across the den was coming towards her. All Cedarkit knew about this queen was that her name was Slimtail, and she had a daughter named Robinkit who was the youngest in the nursery. The little brown kit realized that Slimtail was carrying Robinkit with her by the scruff.

Slimtail set the tabby kit down in front of Cedarkit. "Good morning Cedarkit! I thought you might want to play with Robinkit, and you've both got so much in common, so have fun!" The black she-cat mewed before turning her back on the two kits."Hello! I'm Robinkit! D'you want to play with me? "The little tabby squeaked. Cedarkit rolled her hardly functional eyes. There was nothing in common between her and this little cat. "Sure.." She responded.

Robinkit mewed happily. "Great! Follow me!" The tiny kit hopped up, and tried to scamper forward, but stumbled and lurched to the side, falling on the ground. "Owie.." Cedarkit bolted upright behind Robinkit, concerned for the little tabby.

"Why'd you fall? Did you get hurt or..?" The solid brown she-kit asked the smaller tabby one. Robinkit sighed. "One of my paws is bent. I can't walk on it that good. I'm not really that much fun to play with, so you can just go if you think I look weird.." Suddenly Cedarkit realized what Slimtail had meant when she said they had a lot in common. "It's fine. Besides, I'm blind. I can't even tell you have a crooked leg!" Robinkit perked up."Really?" "Yessiree!"

* * *

Later that day, the two kits were found curled together in Cedarkit's nest, fast asleep, feathers and flower petals woven into their fur.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. Confusion

Cedarkit was, to put it lightly, mad at her mother. The spotted queen had taken in an abandoned kit, and, well, to say the least, she wasn't fond of him. Cedarkit didn't know why her mother was so hostile towards Ravenkit. It couldn't be because he wasn't clanborn, She herself was a former loner, so why did she seem to hate him so much? Well, one thing was for sure, she would find out.

* * *

Robinkit watched Splash yell at her foster son for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was bad enough that Ravenkit never wanted to play, but to have to hear Cedarkit's mother's yelling was like torture, as her own mother didn't want to let her out of the nursery for some reason.

The little tabby kit rolled on to her back in pure boredom. She had no clue what Cedarkit was doing, and she briefly wondered if the blind kit had gone crazy. Cedarkit had been following her mother around all day, instead of playing with Robinkit, and it was really getting to her.

Robinkit realized for the first time that day, Cedarkit was headed towards her. She rolled back on to her belly, and leapt up on three tiny paws. "Cedarkit!" Robinkit squeaked, leaping on to the older kit.

Cedarkit let out a yowl of surprise as her friend collided with her." Don't scare me like that!" The brown she-kit yelped. "Sorry.. I just really wanted to play with you!" Robinkit responded enthusiastically.

Cedarkit huffed." I don't want to _play_. Robinkit, that's childish. I need to figure out why Mom is so mean to Ravenkit. You know, important stuff."

Robinkit looked at her paws. "Oh..." The little tabby whispered, turning away.

_Cedarkit thinks I'm childish..._

* * *

Cedarkit felt bad for yelling at Robinkit, she really did, but if they wanted to be warriors, they'd have to work harder than the others. _When is she going to understand? We can't be kits forever! We've got to grow up, and.. and.. _Cedarkit shook her head. What mattered to her right now was finding the reason behind Splash's mistreatment towards Ravenkit.

The blind kit scampered after her mother as the tall queen padded out past the gray beams of the nursery walls. Suddenly, Splash turned around. Cedarkit was startled, and flinched. "Cedarkit! I told you to stay in the nursery, didn't I?" The white she-cat seemed hostile as she continued. "Why are you following me around all the time? It's getting on my nerves." Cedarkit looked at her paws as she responded

"Sorry.. I just.. was wondering why you're so mean to Ravenkit!"

Splash stiffened. "It's none of your concern Cedarkit. You're too young to understand anyway. Now back to the nursery with you!" She said darkly as she shoved Cedarkit back into the nursery.

Cedarkit sighed, padding to Robinkit's nest. The brown kit slid in beside the smaller tabby one, attempting not to wake her, but ultimately failing as Robinkit stirred anyway.

"Cedarkit... I thought you were mad at me.. why are you in my nest?" The little tabby mumbled. Cedarkit swept her tail over her tiny friend , sighing again. "I'm sorry I was mean earlier... I'm hardly older than you after all. And we're kits. We get to be childish..."

Robinkit smiled. "It's okay! I couldn't stay mad at you anyway, you're my best friend!"

Cedarkit smiled softly as Robinkit continued. "Plus, you have the prettiest green eyes!" _Green? _ "Robinkit, my eyes are blue, not green." Cedarkit responded patiently. "Nooo.. They're green!" Robinkit repeated adamantly.

Cedarkit leapt up and padded towards a small puddle in the corner, Robinkit stumbling on three awkward paws behind her. To her surprise, the formally blue orbs on the brown smudge that she guessed was her face, were now green.

"What..." Cedarkit whispered, as Robinkit caught up to her. "My eyes.. What... How?" Robinkit brushed up against the taller kit, and mewed sharply, "Mama told me that everyone's eyes change from blue! And... Aw.. mine are still blue." The little tabby cat sighed and looked at her paws. "What color do you think I'll get?" She mumbled softly. Cedarkit pressed against her friend. "I think you'll get... Purple!" Robinkit giggled. "Well, I think I'll get pink!" The two kits burst out laughing together.

* * *

**Woah, new chapter, I know it took a while, but I have school and stuff!**


	3. The long walk home

Robinkit thought she couldn't be more confused. She was, as it turned out, wrong. Never had she felt more confused then when Cedarkit didn't want to play with her, and she'd thought she'd never understand less, and it seemed to be true. That is, until her mother sat her down and told her something shocking.

* * *

The place Cedarkit had grown up wasn't home. It was surprising to learn, and even more surprising was that none of the older cats would tell the kits anything besides the fact that "_The old camp was destroyed", _or _"We shouldn't have stayed so long". _Nothing that really soothed the curiosity bubbling up inside the young she-cat.

And now they were walking.

Cedarkit knew she was almost old enough to be an apprentice. Frankly, it was obvious. She reached her mother's shoulder already, just barely smaller than her brother, though still a mouselength above Robinkit, something Cedarkit liked to remind her of, much to the younger's dismay.

The aforementioned tabby bumped against Cedarkit's side. The larger kit nuzzled her friend in a warm greeting. "Hey lil' feathers. How's it going?" Cedarkit mewed affectionately. Robinkit snickered at the pet name. "I'm good!" She squeaked. "That's nice." Cedarkit giggled as Robinkit hopped excitedly on three paws. Though Cedarkit couldn't tell her expression, or posture, she knew by the tone her friend was happy.

"Kay! See ya later Twiggy!" Robinkit mewed, bounding away as fast as she could on her three awkward paws. Cedarkit sighed. Robinkit had sleek, soft fur, and, as she'd heard others put it, slim forepaws, and muscular hind legs, making her, "Perfect for hunting and running". Or, at least, she would be, if one of her hind paws didn't curve under, the pad facing the sky, and the top dragging the ground.

Cedarkit huffed. The greenleaf sun was beating, and her dark pelt didn't help matters. A golden tom slid in next to her, a strange scent coming off of his pelt. She wrinkled her nose. "Sunkit, what have you been rolling in this time?" She mewed jokingly. "Uh.. I-I uh ..I saw a flower I thought Rosekit would like.." Sunkit stammered.

Cedarkit laughed. "Ya know, one day she's gonna be an apprentice, and you'll still be a kit."

Sunkit grumbled, and padded away.

* * *

Robinkit yawned. All the cats had walked, and walked, and _walked._ It had been ages since they'd left, and Robinkit's paws were stinging. All she wanted was for her mother to carry her, but the black she-cat was busy assisting an injured apprentice who seemed to have trouble walking.

Suddenly, the tabby heard several loud cries from the front of the crowd. Robinkit pushed between the paws of the larger cats, to see a distraught Sunkit, his mother holding him down, as half the crowd moved away._ What's going on? _

"No! ROSEKIT!" Sunkit cried out. Rosekit was on the side of cats peeling away from the rest of the crowd, a sad expression on her face.

Robinkit was confused, and was about to open her mouth, as a fluffy tail was shoved into her mouth.

* * *

Cedarkit frowned. The walking was finally over, thank starclan, but she still had questions. Questions that only intensified as the older cats rebuilt the camp around her. _Where did all those cats go? Where were they, even?_ She and the other kits were lying in the shade so as to not disturb the warriors.

Robinkit was asleep, Ravenkit was... Staring into space, and Sunkit was crying.

Cedarkit herself was so focused on her own questions, that she didn't notice as Robinkit's mother padded towards them.

When she did notice, the black she-cat was already caught up in a tale of what had happened here, as Cedarkit was slowly lulled to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so finally new chapter! Thanks for all the nice reviews**

**Anyway, what Slimtail told Cedarkit was about why they left the old camp.**

**I was lazy, so here's a brief summary:**

**Basically, there were two clans, cloudclan and leafclan**

**After a storm destroyed both camps, the two clans moved into a temporary camp at a construction site. They stayed a few moons too many however, and had to postpone moving back for a multitude of reasons.**

**The group that split off was leafclan, Robinkit and Cedarkit live in cloudclan**


	4. Hide and seek is a revealing pastime

_"Cedarkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw."_

That was what echoed in the young she-cat's head since that day a moon ago.

* * *

Robinkit was bored. Immensely bored. Untamably bored.

The only kit left in the nursery with her was boring old Ravenkit, who was always sad, _like a baby, _and the apprentices didn't want to hang out with a kit like her, exept for Cedarpaw, who played with her when she could, but even her best friend was too busy with apprentice duties. Robinkit knew she'd be an apprentice soon. But.. it was hard to wait.

Maybe she could get Ravenkit to play with her. But, knowing him, he'd just whine the whole time. Still, he was better then nothing. Better then sitting here.

"Hey, Ravenkit! Let's go play!" The tabby mewed. The gray tom stirred, mumbling something incoherently. "Mhf... Robinkit? Go away."

Not at all deterred, Robinkit prodded him in the side. "C'mon! Ravenkit, you're boring!" The gray tom sighed, and heaved himself to his paws. "Alright, fine. What're we playing?"

Robinkit thought for a moment, and then, she had the perfect idea. "Hide and seek! I'll go hide, and you try to find me by scent!" Robinkit mewed excitedly. Ravenkit hesitantly covered his eyes with his dark paws. _How'd he know to do that? I've never seen him play before.._

The little tabby cat pushed the thought away, and scampered awkwardly out of the nursery. _I'm getting big for that place, _She thought as the brambles scrapped her fur. Robinkit shoved into the nearest den, which happened to be the medicine den, a small alcove shaded by a broken branch.

Inside, a shaggy gray she-cat was tearing at a small pile of leaves. She looked up at the noise of Robinkit entering, and sighed. "Do you have a problem, kit?" Robinkit squeaked nervously. "Uh...I'm just playing hide and seek! Nothing's the matter!"

The medicine cat sighed. "Not in my den. Go find somewhere else."

"B-but this is the _best_ place to hide!"

The gray cat stood up to her full height, which was quite intimidating, especially paired with the small scars dotted all over her pelt.

Suddenly scared, Robinkit dashed from the den, knocking into the branch that made up the den, shaking it slightly. As she made her escape, the tabby she-cat failed to notice the medicine cat flinch ever so slightly.

Robinkit ducked into the next closest den, crashing right into a small nest. She shook the moss from her pelt, and then she noticed something. The moss smelled familiar. Like.. Cedarpaw. She smiled to herself, content that she'd landed in her friend's nest, and not Rockpaw's or something.

It felt like Robinkit had hid there for moons before she heard a rustling at the entrance of the den.

A dark gray tom slid into the den, eyes shut as tight as possible. Ravenkit took a whiff of the den, before opening his eyes. "I found you!" The gray tom giggled, leaping forward and landing on top of Robinkit in the nest. "Ha! Get offa me Ravenkit!" Robinkit replied gleefully.

Ravenkit rolled off of her, and onto his back next to her. "That was.. the most fun I've had in a while. Thanks, Robinkit." Robinkit smiled, and then remembered her question from earlier.

"Uh.. Ravenkit, how did you know to close your eyes? I didn't tell you, and, I've never seen you play it before."

The tom's smile faded. "Oh. Nothing. I just.. used to play it with my sisters when I was a rogue. You kind of remind me of one of them.. her name was Apple.." he trailed off looking down. Robinkit gave him a confused look. "Was? Don't you mean her name _is_ Apple?"

Ravenkit was about to respond, when a yowl sounded from outside. The two kits padded outside of the den, to see a crowd of cats gathered beneath a plump brown cat standing on a fallen tree.

"May all cats of Cloudclan gather for a clan meeting!"

Robinkit shoved into the crowd, gazing up at the leader.

The brown she-cat continued. "Today we are naming two apprentices! Robinkit, step forward!"

And in that moment, all that mattered was Robinkit- er.. paw.

* * *

From the back of the crowd, one blind apprentice was cheering the loudest.

* * *

**Wow I know this one took a while lol.**


	5. Hunting and falling

Robinpaw groomed the fur between her toe pads, grimacing slightly at the taste of mud. "C'mon!" She heard a skinny white she-cat call to her, and Robinpaw scampered after her mentor's voice

* * *

Cedarpaw crouched, her blurry eyes focused on a grey bird in the distance. She chuffed to herself, and bounded forward, claws outstretched. She landed on it, the bird squawking loudly as Cedarpaw bit into it's throat. A tall tortiseshell was waiting by the oak tree as she carried the bird back.

"Good catch! You're shaping up to be a good hunter with that technique._" _The she-cat smiled at Cedarpaw. The brown apprentice grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't_ that_ good. I don't even know what kind of bird I caught."

Her mentor flicked an ear. "That's a robin."

Cedarpaw yawned. "I'm getting tired Tawnyface. Can we go back to camp soon?"

Tawnyface chuckled. "We can go back once we get another piece of prey." Cedarpaw nodded, and crouched into the leafy forest floor.

* * *

Robinpaw padded past a small stream, her mentor, Cloverpatch, in front of her. The pale she-cat stopped suddenly, ears perked. Robinkit stopped too, trying to see what had her mentor so alert.

"Toad." Cloverpatch whispered.

Robinpaw nodded, and leapt into the stream. She missed the toad completely and tumbled into the water, resurfacing just in time to see the amphibian hopping away.

Robinpaw climbed out of the stream, ears low in embarrassment. Strangely enough, Cloverpatch wasn't laughing, and instead had a sympathetic smile on her face. "Ouch. That happened to me when I was your age. Luckily your mother was there to pull me out, otherwise I would have frozen. You're lucky it's not leafbare. Your fur should dry quickly. When it happened to me, the fur on the end of my tail.. froze."

Robinpaw giggled, and shook her fur out.

* * *

Cedarpaw sat by the prey pile, her bird sitting untouched in front of her. Tawnyface had caught a skink on their way back to camp, and said that Cedarpaw could eat her catch. The flowers by the entrance to camp rustled, revealing a tall white she-cat and a smaller, disgruntled brown tabby with wet fur.

Robinpaw padded over to Cedarpaw and flopped onto the ground. "Don't. Ask." She huffed.

Cloverpatch rushed over to a small gray tom, and lovingly brushed whiskers with him before walking to the fresh kill pile, bodies pressed together. Cloverpatch selected a plump squirrel, and the two shared it.

Cedarpaw flicked her ear. "Do you want some?" She mewed, pushing the robin towards Robinpaw, who devoured it without answering. Cedarpaw smiled.

* * *

Robinpaw looked up from her meal to see the two warriors enjoying their squirrel. Cloverpatch looked up. "You two are lucky. It's Greenleaf and there's lots of prey around. We had our apprenticeship in leafbare." She mewed, the gray tom beside her grimacing.

* * *

**That chapter was bad**

**But it was also filler and more interesting stuff is coming soon**

**Also Fun fact, cloverpatch was my first warriors oc**


	6. A cherry hue

Robinpaw skipped through the leafy forest, humming to herself. Ravenpaw was behind her, stopping by every tree to sniff at it. To be honest, it made Robinpaw grumpy, because she wanted to get on with the hunt. The older pair of cats, Cloverpatch and Finchstorm, who was Ravenpaw's mentor were already ahead of them.

Robinpaw turned around, gesturing to Ravenpaw that he should get going. To the tabby she-cat's annoyance, the gray tom seemed not to notice whatsoever, and kept dragging his paws.

Robinpaw sighed. Suddenly she heard a soft rustling. Ears perked, Robinpaw crouched, her view focused on a squirrel burying something in the leaves. She crept closer to the squirrel, ready to pounce, when a sharp yowl cut the air, startling the rodent, and causing it to flee.

Robinpaw grumbled, and stood up. The two warriors had stopped in their tracks, staring at the sky. Ravenpaw appeared beside her, a confused expression on his face. "What is it?" He mewed cautiously.

Cloverpatch turned to face the apprentices. "That. That was a cat."

Robinpaw stiffened. "W-what?" Ravenpaw looked around quickly, and sighed. "I smell something weird..." He whispered. Finchstorm's eyes widened. "That's blood."

Ravenpaw looked shocked. "What do we do?" Robinpaw mewed.

Finchstorm sighed. "We follow it."

Robinpaw hesitantly padded after the warriors, worried of what they might find. Ravenpaw was close beside her, trembling slightly. Robinpaw heard a soft whimpering. Looking up, she realized the warriors didn't seem to notice. Ravenpaw did though, for once in his life. Robinpaw gestured to a large bush a few fox lengths away, and the pair of apprentices split off from their mentors towards it.

The whimpering grew louder as they reached the bush. Robinpaw carefully ducked under it.

Beneath the bush, a gray she-cat was lying on the ground, struggling to get her paws underneath her. To Robinpaw's dismay, the gray cat's front paw was stuck in some...thing. It was gray, but not exactly gray, more like a shiny gray, like water.

Ravenpaw shoved into the bush, and stopped beside Robinpaw, a look of shock on his face. The pale gray cat looked up at him. "Raven?" She mumbled.

The dark tom shuffled uncomfortably. "Yeah.. it's me." Robinpaw looked shocked. "You know her?" The tabby gaped.

Ravenpaw sighed. "Robinpaw, this is Cherry... My sister."

Robinpaw was about to respond, when the two warriors shoved their way into the bush. Finchstorm grimaced at the sight of Cherry's trapped paw. "What is that thing?" Cloverpatch mewed.

"It's a twoleg trap. They're supposed to catch foxes or something, but most of the time some poor cat gets stuck." Finchstorm said darkly.

Ravenpaw looked nauseated. "What do we even do?" Robinpaw asked hesitantly.

Finchstorm sighed. "We can find something to wedge between her paw and the trap and see if we can pull it out then, or we could try to disengage it."

Cloverpatch broke a twig from the bush off in her mouth and dropped it. "Would this work?" Finchstorm nodded, and grasped the stick gently, sliding it over Cherry's paw, the gray cat wincing.

The cream tom wiggled the stick around to loosen the trap, and then he stood up, bit into Cherry's scruff, and pulled her away quickly, freeing her paw.

The pale gray she-cat yelped in pain, and Robinpaw felt sick to her stomach seeing the deep slice down her forepaw, the claws outstretched.

Cherry took a moment to gather herself, and then she stood. "Thanks." She mumbled, about to leave. "Wait!" Finchstorm yowled. "You should come back with us to get your cut looked at!"

The pale cat ignored him completely, and scampered off as best she could.

* * *

"I know you're behind me Rockpaw. Your stomping gives you away."

Rockpaw moaned pitifully. "Oh tragedy, I was looking forward to jumping on you!"

Cedarpaw giggled, and swept her tail over him, feeling strangely light. Rockpaw was an older apprentice, prone to mischief and pranks. He'd put a beetle in her nest the first day of her apprenticeship, and hadn't stopped bugging her for a while, and was always leaving strange things in her nest. Still, the tom could be hilarious, and she had to admit it was nice to hang out with him.


	7. Kits and disappointment

Robinpaw padded through the vined entrance to the leader's den. Inside, a large brown queen paced back and forth, with two small kits curled together in a nest behind her.

"Uh. What is it you needed me for?" Robinpaw asked sheepishly.

The leader grinned. "I just needed someone to watch my kits for a little while. I was hoping you could."

Robinpaw smiled widely. She nodded to Butterflystar. "I'm good with that!"

The leader nodded, and padded out of the den. Robinpaw sat down next to the kits, asleep in their nest. They were only two moons old, and the whole clan had been shocked at their birth. Butterflystar didn't seem to have a mate, so no cat really knew the sire of Snowkit and Dustkit.

Still, they really were adorable.

* * *

Cedarpaw chased after a mouse, Rockpaw close behinds her. It was the older tom's assessment, so she'd have to be extra smart about this, and not screw it up for him.

The blind apprentice leapt at the mouse, tumbling over her paws as she landed on it. Cedarpaw sat up, and shook out her fur. She'd grown quite a bit recently, and it was taking some getting used to.

She made out the blur of Rockpaw inspecting the crushed mouse. He nodded. "I think we have enough prey." The gray tom mewed matter of factly.

As the pair padded back to camp, there was some sort of awkward silence between them. Cedarpaw guessed Rockpaw didn't want to jinx it by saying anything.

When they arrived, Rockpaw's brother, Windpaw, was there, with a plump rabbit in his mouth, and a dead crow at his feet.

Cedarpaw dropped her two mice gently, and Rockpaw did the same with his skink and sparrow.

A tall she-cat, white with ginger patches, looked over the prey. She sighed. " Well. Technically, you both pass. But, Rockpaw, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone your ceremony until you're a bit more mature."

Rockpaw's face fell. "B-but, Acornspot! You can't be serious, can you?"

Acornspot sighed. "I'm sorry, it just has to be this way." And with that, the she-cat padded off. Windpaw looked overjoyed, and quickly glanced around, and ran over to a young warrior, Grasswing, a white she-cat with striking green eyes. Cedarpaw had noticed that Window was very fond of her. She didn't reciprocate his feelings, but seemed to like him as a friend. Cedarpaw chuckled to herself, she had some idea why Windpaw had been so eager.

"What, you think this is a joke?" Rockpaw's voice startled her from her thoughts. He looked downcast, and as she was about to pause and reassure him, he padded off, head down.

_Sorry, Rockpaw._

* * *

Robinpaw giggled as Dustkit climbed over her tail. The two kits had been a delight. Suddenly, Snowkit's ears pricked. "Mama's back! She said we get to go to the gathering tonight!"

Snowkit squealed, running up to her mother.

_They're too young, aren't they?_

* * *

**okay then, the next few chapters have smth good coming ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**** Next chapter is the gathering, and another fun fact, Acornspot is the deputy, and Robinpaw's other mom. **


	8. A gathering

Cedarpaw paced anxiously near the entrance to camp, waiting for the leader to finish her announcement. The large tabby she-cat was announcing who would go to the gathering. "To begin, Acornspot, Mulberrystone, and myself will be going of course. Cloverpatch, Ravenpaw, Stripeclaw, Cedarpaw, Robinpaw, Pufftail, Snowkit, and Dustkit. That is all." Butterflystar signaled for the mentioned cats to follow her, which they did, the two kits scampering behind her.

Robinpaw dashed up to Cedarpaw, eyes shining. "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see how much better we are then the other apprentices!" Cedarpaw chuckled. "Cool it, firebird. The only apprentices there will be Rockpaw's age."

* * *

Cedarpaw shivered, the crowd of cats not doing much to keep out the wind. She padded behind Robinpaw, who was scampering towards two she-cats, one pale gray with gingery patches and a gnarled scar crossing her cheek, and the other, a darker ginger with piercing yellow eyes. "Hey! I'm Robinpaw!" The small tabby squeaked. The ginger cat giggled. "I know your name Robinpaw, we all shared a den at the temporary camp." "Oh. Sorry Hemlockpaw." Robinpaw mumbled sheepishly.

Hemlockpaw grinned. "Hey Rosie! Those Cloudclan 'paws are here!" The gray she-cat, Rosepaw, turned to look. "..Hi." She said distantly. Cedarpaw wasn't sure, but she thought she caught a whiff of fear scent on the apprentice.

Cedarpaw glanced up at the leaders, up on a stone. One cat, she thought he was the deputy, looked at her, and she quickly ducked away.

"We've recovered well from the storm, all things considered. Mulberrystone has proven herself a capable medic in the place of her late mentor, and thanks to her efforts, Pondpaw should be a warrior sometime within the next moon. " Butterflystar yowled, gesturing to the cat beside her with her long tail. "Leafclan is doing well. That is all we have to report, besides our stolen warrior. We want Stripeclaw back. He's full blooded Leafclan, and there is no reason he shouldn't be in our clan. We need all the healthy warriors we can get, and while he may be sub par, we wish for him to return." The cream cat deadpanned.

"You can't do that! He's said time and time again, Cloudclan is his clan, and you can't make him leave!" A spotted she-cat yowled with discontent. "Cloverpatch, I can speak for myself you know. Doesn't really matter, because I'm never going." A small gray tabby mewed from beside her.

There was an outburst of yowls, some of fear, some of hate, and others still of jealousy. "This gathering is at an end!" Butterfly yowled, taking her kits by the scruff, and running off, her clan close behind.

* * *

Robinpaw groaned. First the gathering had been ruined by Flowerstar, and now, Cloverpatch and Stripeclaw had taken the apprentices a longer route home to see if they could catch any prey.

She heard a rustling in the bushes, and suddenly, a group of cats leapt out. It was the Leafclan gathering patrol!


	9. A battle I guess

Cedarpaw bristled. Scarstrike, the Leafclan deputy growled. "Get out of our territory. Now." Cloverpatch hissed. "This isn't your territory!" The gray tom scoffed. "It is now. Leafclan, attack!"

Cedarpaw looked around frantically. In her panic, a hefty cat knocked into her. She whipped around, recognizing the gray shape of Rosepaw. Cedarpaw clawed at her opponent's face, managing to catch the long healed scar on her cheek. Something in the gray cat's eyes and general demeanor, shifted immediately, her whole body crumpling, paws over her face, breath quickening.

Cedarpaw crouched by Rosepaw, worried she'd hurt the she-cat badly. Rosepaw seemed off in some other place, eyes darting wildly. "Hey! You okay?" Cedarpaw mewed. Suddenly snapped from her trance, Rosepaw hissed, leaping up. Cedarpaw recoiled, but Rosepaw dove between the younger cat's paws, scoring her belly. Cedarpaw kicked at Rosepaw's muzzle, whilst Rosepaw latched onto one of Cedarpaw's hind legs, tugging harshly on it. Cedarpaw heard a "pop" as pain rushed up her joint.

* * *

Robinpaw squeaked in fear, her pelt bristling. She saw Ravenpaw tussling with a tall tabby, one of his ears nicked and bleeding. "Go get help from camp!" Cloverpatch yowled to Stripeclaw, the spotted she-cat pinned by a white warrior. Stripeclaw smacked into the pale cat, throwing him off long enough for Cloverpatch to land a solid blow to his muzzle, causing him to flee. "No! You go, you're much faster than me!" The gray tom yowled in response. "But.." Cloverpatch responded, eyes dark with worry. "Just go!" Stripeclaw screeched. Cloverpatch hesitated, and ran for the bushes.

Robinpaw suddenly felt the weight of a much bigger cat slamming into her back. She collapsed under the weight of her opponent, hissing in pain. The larger cat dug their claws into Robinpaw's pelt. She squealed, attempting to escape their grasp, to no avail. Robinpaw quickly twisted her body around to face her assailant, wincing as the scratches on her back scraped the ground.

It was Hemlockpaw.

The ginger she-cat raised a paw to Robinpaw's face, preparing to slice her face, Robinpaw guessed. The little tabby raised her head, and bit into Hemlockpaw's foreleg. She dug her fangs in deeper, biting as hard as she could, until she felt something crunch between her jaws. _Am I that strong?_ Robinpaw thought for a moment, until she felt a surge of pain and let go involuntarily.

She could see Hemlockpaw scramble back, her forepaw bleeding. There was a look of pure terror in her green eyes as she tried to put her paw to the ground, and hissed in pain before she could make it.

Robinpaw pulled herself back up, and crouched, preparing for another attack.

But there was none. Three cats, with the scent of Cloudclan, leapt out from a bush. An unnaturally skinny tabby hissed. "Scarstrike, we're outnumbered, and your apprentice can hardly stand! Let's get out of here before we die!" The huge gray tom snarled. "I don't listen to you, Petalstreak! I'm over you in every way possible!" Petalstreak growled. "I suppose you want Rosepaw, your precious daughter, shredded then? We're leaving."

Scarstrike hissed. "This isn't over!" He yowled, scampering into the bushes, his patrol struggle to follow him.

Robinpaw looked around. She needed to find Ravenpaw and Cedarpaw, and make sure they were alright. She noticed Ravenpaw padding towards her awkwardly, his face a mess of blood. He seemed to see the worry in her eyes. "D-don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks!" He mewed quickly.

Robinpaw heard a scrabbling sound, and turned towards it.

* * *

Cedarpaw tried to pull herself up on her paws, but her hind leg wasn't cooperating with her. It ached sharply when she tried to move it, and slipped out from under her. Besides that, she had a deep scratch across her face. "Cech-Cedapa?" Cedarpaw looked up, facing the voice. It was Robinpaw, her mew barely recognizable, with a considerable amount of blood dribbling down her muzzle.

"Uh- I'm fine, Robin. Don't try to talk." She managed to stand up, one leg dragging awkwardly. "Let's just get back to camp."

* * *

Cedarpaw shifted a bit. She was awfully tired, but she wanted to wait for Robinpaw before she went to sleep. Her hind paw had been put out of joint, and just needed a good jerk, which had been.. extremely painful. She heard a shuffling, and looked towards it. It was Robinpaw, seeming washed out, as if her playful energy had been drained. She flopped herself down next to Cedarpaw, huffing.

"You okay?" She mewed quietly, as not to wake any other cats in the den. Robinpaw moaned. "Yeah.. Mulberrystone said I broke my fang and it won't grow back.."

"Hey, it's alright. I don't think anybody will notice!" Cedarpaw smiled, shutting one eye. Her vision suddenly fuzzed out even further, to the point she couldn't discern the shape of anything. She looked around, opening her eyes again. "Robi- oh." Robinpaw was fast asleep beside her. Cedarpaw sighed and curled up next to her.


	10. When life is rocky

Robinpaw hissed, her pelt bristling. She swiped at the white pelted cat in front of her, stumbling. She felt the cat shove her lightly, but it was more than enough to knock her off her wobbly paws.

"Good. You almost had it that time!" Cloverpatch mewed. Robinpaw grumbled. "Why are we doing this? You saw me, I can fight just fine!" Cloverpatch looked at her apprentice. "This is important, Robinpaw! You need to know how to defend yourself in the best way you can or else..." Cloverpatch trailed off, shuffling her paws around, and Robinpaw made note of a scar on the white cat's forepaw.

Robinpaw sighed. "And how would that be?" Cloverpatch hissed. "I mean, you need to know what to do when you hurt a paw, or an eye? How would you do it then? Would you just sit back and die?"

Robinpaw stood up. "But I'll be careful, and that won't ever happen! I won't end up matching you, ever!" Cloverpatch growled. "You can never be sure, can you? Certainly your mother didn't know what would happen when she let her apprentice go on patrol without her, just the same as Bristlefur didn't know her son would make it, so she was willing to let him die without trying? NO CAT IS EVER SURE, ROBINPAW!"

The tabby apprentice hissed. "If you're just going to yell at me, then I'm leaving!" Robinpaw turned, and ran off.

* * *

Cedarpaw fiddled with the pile of moss at her paws, sighing to herself. She'd been busying herself with camp duties to distract her from her declining vision. She noticed a brownish-gray looking blurred mass. She recognized the scent of Rockpaw, and stiffened.

Much to Cedarpaw's surprise, the larger tom sat down beside her. There was a moment of silence between them, until Rockpaw broke it with a soft chuff. Cedarpaw glanced at him, and then back at her own moss. "So. How's it going?" He mewed. "I never understood why cats would want to volunteer for camp duties. Isn't it boring?"

Cedarpaw chuckled half-heartedly. "I like it. It's nice and quiet." Rockpaw was silent for a moment, and then he draped his tail over her flanks. Cedarpaw shivered for a second, and leaned into his pelt., purring.

"Hey, Rockpaw!" Cedarpaw yelped, startled as the tom stood up, an apologetic look on his face. "I have to go." Cedarpaw sat up, and watched him go off to follow huge white cat, and began to absently groom her paw.

A gray blue mass of fur stopped next to her. Cedarpaw turned to the cat. "Pondfur?" The tall she-cat mumbled something unintelligible. "What'd you say?" Pondfur hissed. "Be careful."

* * *

Robinpaw padded into the apprentice's den. It was dark, and most of the cats were asleep. Except for one. Sunpaw, Cedarpaw's littermate. The tom smiled at her as she curled up in the nest. To her surprise, the bedding was fresh, and soft. _Maybe Sunpaw changed it? _Robinpaw wondered as she fell asleep.

* * *

**sorry this took so long!**


	11. The sun is surprisingly warm

Cedarpaw rolled over in her nest, staring at the roof of the den. She felt a paw nudge her, and she turned to the large tortie beside her. "Hey, get up, it's time for you to go change the elder's bedding."

Cedarpaw groaned. "Didn't I just do that?"

Tawnyface sighed. "Yeah. But Dustkit put a dead frog in Blackheart's nest for fun. And I mean a _crowfood_ frog."

Cedarpaw shuddered. "I'll go deal with.. that."

* * *

Robinpaw chased after Sunpaw, a playful grin on her face. She was barely aware of the snow under her paws transitioning to sand. What she did become immediately aware of, was the fact, that she had walked into the river. She backed up, shivering at the touch of the icy, slush like water on her three pads. Sunpaw turned back to her, laughing. Robinpaw suddenly felt very warm, despite the cold wind.

"Uh- a-aren't we supposed to be hunting?" She mumbled bashfully.

"Oh! Yeah!" He mewed. "I scented a mouse over there, I'll go get it." He padded off in the direction he'd gestured to, tail lashing.

Robinpaw stretched out, and gave a surprised hiss of pain. She turned her head and examined her crippled leg. The spot that made contact with the ground was rubbed raw, and bleeding slightly, a few pebbles stuck to the wound. And also, it stung. Bad.

She gave it a tentative lick, squeaking as she made contact. _Damnit..._

The sound of crunching pawsteps roused Robinpaw from her concentration. Sunpaw was back, a damp mouse dangling from his jaws. He bounded over to her, and dropped the mouse in the snow, grinning.

Robinpaw stood up, but stopped short, her paw throbbing. "Ah-" She squeaked. "Great Starclan that stings.."

Sunpaw frowned. "You okay?" He mewed tentatively, ears down. "Oh.. uh- yeah! It's just.. Awh-... My paw.." She hissed.

Sunpaw purred. "I could.. help you clean it? Mama told me that it doesn't hurt as bad if the pebbles and stuff aren't stuck in it.." Robinpaw tensed, then nodded, sitting back down. Sunpaw crouched, and began grooming her paw. Robinpaw resisted the urge to purr. _He's so gentle... _When he lifted his head, it felt far too soon. The tom stretched, yawning. Suddenly, Robinpaw had an idea. She stood up, and shoved Sunpaw into the snowbank.

He laid there for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, before he reached out, and pulled Robinpaw down with him, laughing.

She squealed in surprise, flailing her paws around. She turned her head to see Sunpaw giggling. He was so cute... So she started laughing, even though she was freezing.

The two went back and forth, rolling in the snow for a few more moments. Robinpaw sat up, quivering violently. Sunpaw frowned. "You've got your mother's pelt, don't you? Hardly any fur on either of you. We should head back anyway." Robinpaw huffed.

* * *

Cedarpaw sighed, quickly glancing at Blackheart. The old black she-cat was one of the only two elders, the other being Wooltuft, but she was sleeping, and had specifically said she didn't want to be disturbed. So it was just Cedarpaw and Blackheart. She'd heard stories of the old cat, but all she could remember was something about an evil rebellion, and how she'd been the mate of the previous leader. They'd had two daughters, but Cedarpaw couldn't remember what happened to them.

Blackheart yawned, and beckoned to Cedarpaw with her tail. The brown apprentice dropped her wad of moss, and padded over to the elder. As she got closer, she could just make out Blackheart's shredded ears and scarred face. Speaking from a mostly blind cat's perspective, Which, Cedarpaw knew, was not reliable, she wasn't a very pretty sight. Hypocritical, she knew, drifting a paw over the claw marks etched across her muzzle, the last remanent of her fight with Rosepaw.

Blackheart smiled. "How's your day going, love? I heard your mentor wanted you to have a chat with me?" Cedarpaw bristled. "I thought I was just changing bedding!" Blackheart chuckled. "I've heard you're blind, at least partially. You and that crippled tabby make a fine pair, don't you?"

Cedarpaw squeaked in embarrassment. "That's um... Besides the point Blackheart! Why did Tawnyface want me to talk with you?"

Blackheart's smile grew. "She wants me to tell you a specific story." Cedarpaw sat down, curling her tail over her paws. "What's it about?"

"You'll see. Every cat in this clan has something that makes them different. Even the ones who seem to be perfect! Ever seen Wooltuft's son, Smoketail? He's gigantic and one of our strongest. But that Nick in his ear? It's not from a battle, or anything heroic. He snuck out in a blizzard as a kit and got frostbite. Or your little tabby friend's mother, Slimtail? She may not look it, but she's had a lot of sorrow in her life, even from the time she was a kit. And me? Well, that's a long story." The old cat laughed. "But suffice to say, it wasn't pretty. But what does all this tell you? They overcame their hardships and became stronger cats to boot."

Cedarpaw smiled. "That's.. really nice Blackheart. So, how much moss do you want?

* * *

Robinpaw curled up, struggling to get warm. Suddenly, she became aware of a soft pressure next to her, on either side. Opening her eyes, she saw it to be Sunpaw and Cedarpaw, helping to keep her warm. She leaned into Sunpaw, and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**sorry for taking so long to update!**

**I'm just curious, what ships do you think will be endgame for Cedar and Robin?**


	12. The unseen

**I'm back cause I finally have time to write lol**

* * *

Robinpaw stretched, yawning. She wished there was something for her to do, but Cloverpatch wasn't feeling well, or something, and she was stuck in camp unless there was someone who wanted to be her mentor for the day. She couldn't even hang out with Cedarpaw, Sunpaw, or Ravenpaw because they were having some kind of assessment with Rockpaw.

She was, so. So. Bored.

* * *

Cedarpaw flicked her tail, squinting at what she thought was a mouse. She crouched, getting into position to pounce on the animal, inhaling deeply before striking. She sank her claws into it, grasping it to sink her teeth into the fuzzy flesh. Definitely a mouse. Cedarpaw stood up, and turned around to try and find Ravenpaw, her assigned hunting partner. He wasn't having an assessment like the others, but they needed an extra cat so everyone would have a partner. She hoped he was taking this seriously even if nothing was really on the line for him.

Cedarpaw saw dark gray fuzz in the corner of her eye, and caught a breath of Ravenpaw's sweet, softish scent. He padded up to her and dropped a dead bird at their feet. Cedarpaw smiled at him, and dropped her mouse beside it. "Um, I think, maybe we could split up to cover more ground? And see if we could find more prey that way?" Ravenpaw mewed hesitantly.

Cedarpaw laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I'll go towards the clearing... And you can go to the river!"

Ravenpaw purred quietly, before turning to bound away.

* * *

Robinpaw paced around the camp, feeling a few snowflakes hit her muzzle. It was flurrying again, great. That meant it would probably be a cold night, and tommorow she'd have to change all the wet bedding.

The boredom was getting to her. Normally she could probably go out by herself, but foxes had been spotted recently, so no one was allowed out without a buddy, especially apprentices.

Or.. well. Maybe no one would notice just once.

* * *

Cedarpaw padded into a large clearing, sniffing for mice. She didn't smell any, but what she did smell was.. Rockpaw. The older tom was pacing the clearing, seemly upset about something.

"Rockpaw?"

The tom flinched, and turned around to look at her.

Cedarpaw trotted up to him. "Is something wrong?" Rockpaw scoffed. "Your good for nothing brother ditched me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, he's the mousebrain. You're just unlucky enough to be related to him."

Cedarpaw purred, but suddenly stopped, stiffening. She smelled something unfamiliar. Rockpaw seemed confused, but then the two of them heard a low growling. "It's a fox."

* * *

Robinpaw skipped alongside the riverbank, humming to herself. She glanced across the river, and froze. A cat was standing there, staring her down.

* * *

**Cliffhanger~**


End file.
